


I Didn't Know I Was Searching for You Until I Found You

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A little bit of both Greek and Japanese Folklore, Akko is a performer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Demigods, Diana is a doctor, F/F, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Gods as parents, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Philippine mythology, Shinto, There is a ball, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), just a little bit, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: Diana Cavendish was 15 years old when she learned she was the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom and War Athena. After that, her whole life changed and became entangled with the affairs of both gods and demigods.This is the story of how she met her soulmate Akko Kagari.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 48
Kudos: 270





	1. A Surprising Date

**Author's Note:**

> New short story! This one will have 3 chapters only (maybe?). \
> 
> This story is based on a one-shot idea given to me by Dr. Hyde. Thanks :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Diana Cavendish was used to getting the attention of people around her. While at first she hadn’t understood why this was; why people would just look at her as if there was some sort of light around her, it wasn’t until her 15th birthday that her mother Bernadette explained to her who her biological father was.

Well mother, to be more specific. 

For you see, Diana is the daughter of renowned Doctor Bernadette Cavendish and of the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War Athena.

While the concept of being the daughter of a Greek goddess was confusing in itself, more so was the fact that Athena was a woman, henceforth meaning that it was biologically impossible for Diana to exist. 

Yet Bernadette had said to her that her biological mother was indeed Athena. 

“Athena is different from other gods.” she had explained. “Because she swore she would always remain a virgin, when Athena falls in love with a mortal partner she blesses them with a child. It’s a little like a virgin birth.” 

Confused and not satisfied at all with her mother’s explanation, Diana had been surprised when the next day the most beautiful woman she had ever seen came to visit her at the hospital she interned at. 

“It seems like your mother finally told you the truth.” the woman gives her a friendly smile. “I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to meet you, Diana.” 

“Athena...” Diana says because who else could this woman be. There was this sort of divine aura that was coming from her that for some strange reason Diana could sense. 

“Indeed. It is so great to finally meet you.” she grabs Diana’s hands. “Believe me, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for such a long time.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” she asks confused and a little hurt. 

“Bernadette wanted you to have as normal of a childhood as possible. And I agreed with her. As you probably already noticed, now that your mother told you the truth, you will be able to sense others who are similar to you.” Athena explains to her as if reading her mind. “Other people with divine powers.” 

“I have divine powers?” Diana asks worriedly. 

Did this mean that she could now use powers? Similar to what was seen on TV shows and movies? Had she been using them this whole time without her realizing it?

Athena chuckles. 

“Not exactly.” she responds. “To you having powers similar to the ones humans have on movies and TV shows.” she further explains. 

“You just read my mind.” 

“Your thoughts are very loud. You need to learn how to quieten them down if you don’t want other demigods and gods to hear them.” 

“Demigods?” 

“That is what you are: The child of a god and a mortal. Because of that you have been blessed with some gifts. For example, the gift to listen to others that possess divine power. The gift of extreme intelligence that comes from being a child of Athena.” Athena says. “And the gift of brilliance.” 

“Brilliance?” Diana whispers. 

“I believe you’ve started to notice that people stare at you. For no reason whatsoever you catch their attention. Almost as if bewitched by you.” 

Diana nods. 

“That is the Gift of Brilliance. Demigods and gods have it. It’s a part of our divinity that calls the humans to adore us. When it comes to demigods, they do not have it to the extent that the gods do…” Athena clarifies. “But it is enough to get humans to stop what they’re doing and focus completely on you.” 

In a way, Diana thinks, that makes sense. But does this mean then that everything she did was because of Athena’s gifts and not out of her own determination and dedication? 

The thought of that upset Diana.

“So I’ve always had an advantage.” she murmurs. “To be successful and be noticed.” 

“Yes. But that does not mean that your accomplishments aren’t your own. The gifts do help but they do not determine your abilities and your future.” Athena tells her and knows she has soothed Diana because of the way the young woman relaxes. 

“I guess I understand now why mother wanted to wait until I was older to meet you. I would have thought that all I achieved was because of your powers and not out of my own hard work.” Diana says relieved. 

Athena nods and grabs Diana’s hands. 

"When Bernadette told me what she wanted to do, at first I wanted to be selfish and refuse. But I could also see what she meant by having you grow up unaware of your true self. How that allowed you to shine because of your merits and achievements." Athena admits to her. "And while it hurt to be watching you from afar, I was still there." 

Diana stares at her, a little surprised at the woman's honesty and openness.

Was this the way gods behaved?

“I was hoping...” the older woman whispers. “That now that you know the truth about me, maybe we could spend some time together? Get to know one another?” 

For a moment, Diana wanted to say no and turn around and leave. She had been fine for 15 years and knew she would continue to be so even after this meeting. 

But the way Athena was looking at her: It was so kind and earnest, nothing like the many tales and stories she had read at school. 

She didn't want to say no to her. 

“I…” Diana blushes. “I would like to get to know you too.” she whispers the last part but can see the way Athena smiles after hearing her say that. 

It had been ten years since she had that conversation with her mother and Diana now had a good relationship with Athena. While they didn’t see each other too much because of their schedules, Athena with her duties as a goddess and Diana working full time at the hospital, her mother still came to visit Bernadette and her. 

And while she didn’t exactly understand the relationship her two mothers had with each other, it was obvious that the two loved spending time together. 

They were honestly like a family. 

“Diana.” Athena had said to her one evening after the three of them finished their dinner. “Do you have any plans in a week’s time?” 

“Not really.” she looks up from her phone. “I don’t have any shifts scheduled but you know how it can be at the hospital.” 

Athena nods. 

“There is going to be a party next Thursday.” she tells her. “A celebration organized by Zeus to welcome a group of foreign gods that will be visiting the city. If you can, it would be great if you could come.” 

This makes Diana stare suspiciously at her. 

Her mother knew what she felt about the different demigods and the whole community. And she also knew how she usually tried to stay away from events like the one she had just mentioned. 

“Zeus personally asked me if you could come.” Athena murmurs. “And I owe him a favor from a couple of centuries ago.” 

“And because of that I’m the one that has to endure such a trivial and superficial event?” Diana huffs. 

“Please. For me.” her mother says and Diana knows she can’t refuse her because Athena never asks her for anything. 

So for her to be asking now must be a big deal. 

“Alright.” she accepts. “I will go.” 

“Thank you darling.” Athena squeals and hugs her tight. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Diana blushes because she still can't get over sudden gestures of affection from Athena. 

Although many saw her mother as the a cold and calculating woman because of her wisdom and intelligence, Diana had been surprised when she learned that Athena was quite the opposite with her mother and her. Instead of being firm and cold, she liked to tease and joke with them. And while she did get serious at times, it was never done to intimidate or coerce them to do things. 

Turning to look at her mom, she sees her smiling softly at her, as if thanking her for accepting her mother’s request. 

“And don’t worry.” Athena smiles knowingly at her. “You won’t have to go alone.” she smirks and Diana knows she’s teasing her. 

Which meant that the other person that will be going to the party must be…

“Andrew." Diana says annoyed after being stopped by the man while she was on her way out of her apartment. She had one more day before the party and she was hoping to run some errands before she got too busy with getting ready for the event. 

“Diana.” he gives her a smile which he must think is dashing but to Diana is simply annoying. “My mother told me that you were going to join us at the party.” 

Diana nods. 

“My mom asked me to and I couldn’t say no.” 

“I see. A pleasant surprise indeed.” Andrew smirks. “And the perfect opportunity for us to make our debut as a couple.” 

Diana huffs. 

“We are not a couple.” she tells him for the 100th time. “And I will be going by myself.” 

“You really don’t realize what you’re missing by not going out with me.” Andrew smiles. “We would be the most beautiful couple of demigods anyone has ever seen.” 

Andrew was the son of Aphrodite, and as such, he saw himself as the most beautiful and gorgeous demigod in the world. 

Diana didn't see it. 

“I think I can get over missing that.” she mutters and tries to move away from Andrew who grabs her arm. “Andrew, let me go.” 

“I just want you to listen to why you should stop rejecting me, Diana. People are talking about you. About you being single and not having a significant other.” 

“That is none of their business.” Diana tells him angrily. 

“We all know you’re Athena’s daughter but that doesn’t mean you have to follow her same footsteps.” Andrew says condescendingly and Diana knows she's really close to hitting him. 

Because like Andrew had stated, Diana had never felt attracted or fallen in love with anyone. And while she was okay with that, that didn’t mean she wanted people like Andrew discussing it so carelessly. 

It was making her lose control. 

“I found you!” they both hear being said from behind them and when Diana turns around to face the stranger that had called to them she can’t stop herself from blushing. 

The woman in front of her wasn’t a normal human. She was a demigod like them. But even when she had met other demigods, Diana had never experienced the awe and shock she was now feeling from staring at the brunette woman. 

It was similar to the same feeling she had when she first met her mother Athena. 

Andrew is the first one that recovers and immediately offers the brunette a dashing smile. 

“Were you talking to us?” he smirks and can only watch in shock when the brunette ignores him and walks straight to Diana. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting but I got lost on my way here.” she tells Diana and this makes the blonde refocus on the conversation. “You know, we were supposed to meet ten minutes ago.” she adds a quick wink and this makes Diana understand what this woman was trying to do. 

“Right!” Diana says. “And don’t worry about being late.” she stares at Andrew. “Now, I believe our conversation was done and my date has arrived.” 

“Your date?” Andrew says surprised while staring suspiciously at the two of them. 

He could also tell that the brunette was a demigod like them but he had never seen her before. Which was strange because Andrew made sure he met and knew every single demigod in the country. 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite believe you.” he smiles at them. “For you see, I’ve made it a point to meet every single demigod in the country and I don’t remember you.” 

“Then that’s quite rude of you, isn’t it?” the brunette responds bluntly which makes Andrew’s smile disappear. “For you to not remember me when we met a while ago, Andrew Hanbridge.” 

This makes Andrew stutter in embarrassment, for the first time in a while left completely speechless. 

“And Diana.” she addresses the blonde who is just as confused and surprised as Andrew is. “Should we start heading our way?” 

“Yes.” Diana doesn’t think about the fact that the brunette had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Andrew. 

“See you later!” the woman chuckles and leads them away, only letting go when she can no longer see Andrew. “Uff, that was a close one!” 

Diana stares at her, still confused and baffled from everything that had happened. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

This finally makes Diana react. 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” she blushes yet again. “I just lost myself for a moment.” 

“That’s alright.” the brunette smiles brightly and that smiles does something to Diana that she can’t really explain. 

“I… I can’t thank you enough for rescuing me from Andrew.” Diana tells her. “And although I'm grateful, I’m also confused about how you were able to know our names.” 

“Well, you two were thinking very loudly.” she chuckles a little embarrassed at admitting she heard their thoughts. "And the only thing Andrew was thinking during your conversation was himself." 

Diana chuckles. 

“Yeah.” she agrees because that was Andrew alright. “Today he was being more pushy and rude than what he tends to be.” 

“He was being quite an asshole if you ask me.” she says bluntly and this makes Diana laugh loudly. 

“Yes he was.” she gives the brunette a bright smile, which was unusual for her. “I don’t know how I will be able to repay you…” 

“Akko.” the brunette tells her. “Akko Kagari.” she extends her hand for Diana to shake and the blonde does so as well, the moment their two hands touch bringing an unfamiliar yet welcoming warmth and peace that reached the deepest part of their soul. 

This makes Diana stare at Akko in complete awe, noticing that Akko was looking at her with the same surprise and excitement she knew she was feeling. 

“You…” Diana manages to say after experiencing such a powerful thing. 

Akko smiles brightly at her. 

“I’m so happy I decided to join kasan on this trip.”

Diana stares confused at her. 

“Kasan?” 

“Upps, sorry, I meant my mom. We are visiting the city because we were invited to a party by one of the local gods.” Akko tells her and Diana can’t stop herself from smiling. 

“Really?” she jokes and Diana is a little surprised at her current behavior. 

She wasn’t known for being open or for joking around. 

Yet she was doing so with Akko. 

Strange indeed. 

“It happens to be that I was also invited to said party.” Diana says to the brunette who starts jumping a little because of her excitement. 

Which only makes Diana want to hug the brunette tight because she looked really adorable.

“Since the two of us will be going to the same party…” Diana says embarrassed. “I was wondering if you would like for us to go together?” she knows she’s as red as a tomato because she was asking this woman she had just met and was completely infatuated with on a date. 

Akko stares at her, for the first time speechless as well. 

_Did I interpret things wrong? Did I mess everything up?_ Diana starts panicking but stops when Akko grabs her hands. 

“You didn’t interpret anything wrong.” she smiles at her. “And you also didn’t mess anything up.” 

Diana can now see that Akko was also blushing. 

“And I want to say yes to you. I really want to. But I can’t.” 

Diana can’t look up at Akko because of the embarrassment of being rejected. 

“Please look at me.” Akko whispers to her and this makes Diana focus on her again. “I can’t say yes to you because I will be arriving earlier to the party to prepare for my performance.” 

“Your performance?” Diana asks confused. 

“Like a 'thank you for having us' gift to Zeus and the rest of the gods.” Akko explains. “My mother asked me to perform and that’s why I came all the way here from Japan.” 

Diana nods in understanding, knowing how hard it was to refuse your parents in things like these. 

“And at first I was dreading to do so, just seeing it as a favor for my mother and that was it. But now that I met you… I want you to see me perform.” the brunette says passionately and the way she’s so earnestly staring at her reassures Diana about Akko’s feelings. 

That Akko wanted to go to the party with her but just couldn’t. 

“I will see you.” Diana whispers to her. “I will see you perform.” she decides to be bold and direct with what she wants. “After that…” she takes a deep breath. “After that I want to have a dance with you.”


	2. A Surprising Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko Kagari was known by many as the best performer in Japan. It also wasn't too surprising based on the fact her mother was Ame-no-Uzume, kami of performances.   
> But this time, Akko was missing that spark that made her shine above the rest of dancers.   
> Until she saw the blonde with blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to your responses and support to this short AU! I'm really enjoying writing it and hope you guys like this new chapter :)

Atsuko Kagari had learned from a very young age that her mother was very good at getting people to do what she wanted them to. She still wasn’t sure how she did it; maybe it was the small pout she used or the puppy eyes… Regardless, whenever her mother asked her for help, Akko could never refuse her. 

And most of the times she  _ wanted  _ to refuse her. 

Like the time when she asked her to travel to England with her to attend a party the god Zeus was organizing. And yes, she did mean the Greek god Zeus, Ruler of Olympus, God of heaven and thunder, etc. 

So why was it that her mother and her had been invited to such an important party? 

Because her mother was Ame-no-Uzume, kami of happiness, fertility and performances. And as the daughter of the goddess of performances, the other kami had considered this enough qualification for her mother and her to be included in the faction that would travel to England to represent them. 

“Why do we have to go a party in England? You’re a kami! You’re supposed to stay in Japan!” she had complained to her mother who merely chuckles. 

“It is bad manners to refuse an invitation from Zeus himself. The other Kami agree and have insisted we need to thank Zeus by performing a dance.”

“Then let them do the performance.” Akko mutters. “Why is it that I have to be the one to do it?” 

“Because they recognize that you’re one of the most talented performers in the world.” her mother says proudly. “And no children of mine will refuse to perform. It’s in our blood.” 

“Hai, hai.” Akko groans because she knows there is no point in trying to fight this. 

Ever since Akko found out her mother was a kami, she had embraced her connection with the divine. And while she did realize from a young age that she had an intuitive easiness when it came to dancing and performing, things only fully made sense when her father told her the truth. 

That conversation between her parents and her had taken place twelve years ago. 

And now she was all alone in England, her mother busy in a meeting with the other kami who had traveled with them. 

“Akko!” she hears a familiar voice calling for her. 

Well, she wasn’t exactly alone per se but… 

“Lotte, Sucy!” she smiles at her two friends who were walking towards her with their hands interlaced. 

She had met Lotte and Sucy at one of the many parties the kami organized back in Japan. And although the three of them were very different, something had made them click with each other and they had become best friends. 

And then Lotte and Sucy started dating. 

When that happened, Akko was ecstatic for her friends, her having been the one that encouraged Lotte and Sucy to admit their feelings to each other. But because her two best friends were dating, Akko felt bad about being the third wheel during their trip to England. 

Not that Lotte and Sucy would ever think that. 

Still, that didn't stop Akko from thinking it herself. 

“I was telling Sucy that the three of us should go to this tea shop I read about in one of the plane’s magazines.” Lotte tells her with a warm smile. “They said their scones are delicious.” 

Sucy nods in agreement. 

While the first days she had accepted the many invitations made by Lotte, this time she wanted to give those two the opportunity to have a real date. 

“I can’t today.” Akko says apologetically. “I was actually on my way to a studio to practice the dance’s choreography before my performance.”

“But last time you did the performance you were brilliant! What else is there to practice?!” Lotte complains. 

“I guess being here and the party taking place tomorrow has made me get a little nervous about it. I mentioned this to mom and she helped me find this studio nearby.” she gives Sucy a knowing look so that the pink-haired woman reads her mind. 

_ Stop her from asking me more questions and just go have a date!  _ she tells her friend. 

“I think Akko should do whatever she feels she needs to do to be ready for tomorrow.” Sucy tells her girlfriend calmly.

“You’re right.” Lotte looks down. “Maybe we should stick around and give you our comments?” 

_ Lotte you’re so niceeeee! _

“That’s not necessary!” Akko says immediately. “I would feel really guilty if you two didn’t get to try that tea shop because of me.” 

“We could bring her some scones so she can try them too.” Sucy tells Lotte who immediately feels less guilty about going. 

“We can do that!" Lotte says relieved by the compromise. “And don’t push yourself too hard. You will be amazing tomorrow night.” she stares at Akko. 

“Thank you.” the brunette blushes a little. “And I won’t.” she promises. “Now get going before they close the store.” she pushes them forward. 

“See you later Akko.” Sucy gives her a soft smile, which is a rare sight in itself, before grabbing Lotte’s hand again and guiding her away. 

Now that those two were gone, Akko needed to find something to do to keep herself entertained. She had lied about her mother renting that studio. She had also lied about feeling nervous. 

The truth was that she felt completely indifferent about the performance. 

Do not get her wrong. She was still going to do her job and perform to the best of her abilities. But she knew her mother would realize that the spark that made her performances so unique and different would not be there. 

Because Akko had nothing to look forward to for this performance. 

Until she saw **her**. 

The moment Akko saw the blonde woman with blue eyes, she knew that she was no mere human. She was a demigod as well. But why was it then that she suddenly felt this longing and excitement in her heart from just seeing her? 

_ Why can’t you just go away?  _ she can read the woman’s thoughts clearly. 

_ I’m perfect, I’m beautiful, I’m the best,  _ she can also read the man’s thoughts. 

_ I want to hurt you Andrew.  _

_ Diana. _

That was  **her** name. 

And Diana’s inner thoughts of doubt and anger were what made her raise her voice and call out to them. 

“I found you!” she yells and gets not only the attention of the two demigods but of the rest of people around them. 

Ironically, Akko had not thought much of the words she had chosen to call Diana out when she first saw her. But after talking with her and asking her to watch her performance, that shock and longing she had felt when they touched hands was still lingering on her mind. 

“Akko.” she hears her mother calling her. “I was starting to get worried when Lotte and Sucy returned without you. There is also the fact that you happened to tell them that I had rented a studio so you could practice?” she finishes knowingly. 

Here Akko would usually apologize and beg for forgiveness, but because of her encounter with Diana and the many emotions and feelings that moment had brought out, all she could do was nod and walk back to her room. 

Confused about her daughter's dismissal, Ame-no-Uzume follows her into her room and watches the detached and absent way Akko was getting ready for bed. 

Something had definitely happened to her. 

And depending on whether it was a good or bad thing, she was going to make the person responsible for it pay. 

“Akko?” she asks as she sits next to her daughter who is staring at her hands. “Did something happen while you were away?” 

This makes Akko stare at her. 

“I…” she whispers but Ame-no-Uzume can hear her clearly. “I met someone.” she admits. 

“Was it an unpleasant meeting?” 

“No!” Akko says quickly. “It was the opposite. I had never experienced something like it before.” she adds dreamily and right then Ame-no-Uzume knows what is happening. 

Using her powers to take a look at her daughter, she can see that her unmei no akai ito was shinning brightly, a clear sign that Akko had finally met her soulmate. 

This makes Ame-no-Uzume chuckle, which only makes Akko pout. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” her daughter complains. 

“Because I’ve never seen you like this.” she hugs Akko tight. “Congratulations darling.” 

“What… What do you mean?” Akko asks confused. 

_ So she’s not 100% aware of what’s happening…  _ Ame-no-Uzume thinks and decides to not intervene and just let things take naturally their course. 

Whomever her daughter’s soulmate was, she knew that Akko would figure things out and not let this person get away from them. 

“Nothing dear.” Ame-no-Uzume responds and steps back. “Tell me about this person you met.” she distracts her and can see the way her daughter’s eyes shine in excitement. 

“She was so beautiful.” Akko says dreamily. “And smart, and composed and kind.” she takes a deep breath. “And I just can’t stop thinking about her.” she realizes what she’s saying and stares worriedly at her mother. 

She had just come out to her mother without even thinking about it! 

“I am happy for you.” Ame-no-Uzume responds with a smile. “And although Japan is very traditionalist in their views of love, we kami are not limited by that. To us, love is love.” 

Akko exhales in relief. 

“Does this special woman have a name?” 

Her daughter’s smile becomes brighter if that is even possible. 

“Diana. Her name is Diana Cavendish.” 

_ Why does that name sound so…  _ Ame-no-Uzume starts thinking but stops when she remembers why that name was familiar to her. 

Diana Cavendish was Athena’s daughter. 

The Greek goddess she was dreading the most to see at the party tomorrow. 

“Oh. I see.” she responds and knows her daughter has realized something is going on. “Oh would you look at the time? I have to get some rest to be ready for tomorrow.” she stands up and gets ready to head out. 

“But…” 

“But nothing. I really am happy for you dear and any questions you have you can ask me.” Ame-no-Uzume reassures her daughter when she sees the hesitation in her eyes. “But I just remembered there is stuff I need to finish before I go to bed.” 

Akko just lets her talk, confused about her mother’s abrupt retreat but reassured by her gesture that nothing was wrong with what she had just told her. 

That her mother accepted her. 

“Alright…” Akko says confused. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night dear.” she hugs her tight and goes out of the room. 

Walking towards her own room, she stops outside the door when she feels a familiar presence within her quarters. 

Using her key-card to open the door, she knew that this talk was going to be inevitable. But for her to come the same night! It was so rude and yet so typical of the woman that was now sitting in one of her suite’s couches. 

“It seems like you’ve gotten ruder with age.” Ame-no-Uzume says while walking towards the mini-fridge and getting some sake out for them to drink. 

“You know I don’t drink.” Athena tells her firmly. 

“We both know that’s bullshit and that you can never refuse a good sake.” she gives the goddess a knowing look. 

Athena smirks. 

“If it’s a good sake then I really can’t, can I?” she chuckles and grabs the glass from Ame-no-Uzume. “Honestly though, how many centuries has it been since we last saw each other?” 

“Centuries? More like millennia.” Ame-no-Uzume responds and clinks her glass with Athena’s. “Cheers.” 

“Kampai.” Athena responds and both women take a drink. “That is some  _ really  _ good sake.” 

“I’m glad you approve.” Ame-no-Uzume pours them another glass and sits down next to the Greek goddess. “I won’t pretend to not know why you’re here. Though I’m surprised to see you’re here the same day it happened.” 

“Diana is special to me.” Athena admits to her. “You know how it is when you’re alive for so long.” 

Ame-no-Uzume nods in agreement because she knows what her Greek counterpart means. They’ve all been alive for so long and had so many children. And although they like to think that all of them were special, that is not always the case. 

Gods were divine, and as such, they were not supposed to succumb to human emotions and desires. That’s why gods were usually distant with their children. 

But within their children there have been a few who have shined so brightly that no matter how much they tried to stay distant and away, it was impossible for them to not want to be close to them. 

To experience life with them. 

Akko had been that child for her. 

And it seems like Akko’s soulmate had been that child for Athena. 

Quite ironic. 

“I hope you’re not here to say that this upcoming union between our daughters is not convenient.” Ame-no-Uzume responds. “Specially after how things ended like last time we met.” 

“I’ve told you many times that it wasn’t your fault.” Athena reminds her. “And I didn’t come here to question fate’s decision. To be honest, when I found out my daughter’s soulmate was  _ your  _ child, I didn’t think much about it and decided to come meet with you.” 

“You didn’t think much about it?” Ame-no-Uzume chuckles. “That is very unlike you Athena.” 

“I’ve never had a friendship like the one we have, Ame-no-Uzume.” she says honestly. “And I was reluctant about seeing you at the party tomorrow night. Not because I didn’t want to see you but because I thought you didn’t want to see me.” 

“That was certainly the case.” the Japanese goddess admits. “I was embarrassed about seeing you. I made a fool of myself in front of you. And I felt bitter about it for so long.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Athena repeats herself. “You could say it was mine for underestimating our enemy.” she chuckles bitterly. “For thinking they would be open to negotiations and talking.” 

Ame-no-Uzume smiles sadly at her. 

“We both lost a lot that day.” she closes her eyes. “And I blamed you and myself for it for so long.” she takes another swig of her drink. “But maybe this is fate’s way of telling us that it’s time to begin anew.” 

“Begin what anew?” Athena asks hesitantly. 

“Our friendship, dummy.” Ame-no-Uzume laughs. “And what better way to do so than by making our oblivious daughters realize they’re soulmates?” 

“You mean yours also doesn’t know what’s happening with her?” Athena says with a smirk and makes it so Ame-no-Uzume pours her another glass. “My Diana is quite oblivious when it comes to romance. But to not realize you just met your soulmate.” she chuckles and raises her glass. “To their happiness.” 

“To their happiness.” Ame-no-Uzume responds. “Also, your daughter will faint with what Akko has in store for her for tomorrow night…” she smirks darkly and sees Athena responding with her own smirk. 

“I’m listening.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unmei no akai ito: Red string of fate


	3. A (Not That) Surprising Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting, both Diana and Akko are excited and confused about the ball tonight. 
> 
> Both show their nervousness in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to new update! I was finally able to write! Also, I ended up changing the number of chapters to add one more which will be the finale :)

Akko knew something was going on with her mother when she noticed her smiling cheekily at her during breakfast. She didn’t mean with this that her mother being in a good mood was strange per se. 

But everyone knew that her mother was not a morning person. 

“Why does your mother look like the cat that ate the canary.?” Sucy asks her while sitting down next to her with her own breakfast, Lotte following close-by. “It’s very creepy.” 

“Sucy, that’s not very nice to say.” Lotte admonishes her girlfriend. 

“I know!” Akko whispers back to Sucy’s amusement. “And I have no idea! Last night, she went out and I didn’t see her until this morning when she came to get me for breakfast.” 

Sucy gives her a knowing look after this statement. 

Ohhhh.

Akko blushes brightly. 

“What my mother does or doesn’t do is not my business.” she says embarrassed. “Besides, I have more important things to worry about. Like the performance tonight.” 

“How are you feeling today? I know yesterday you were feeling nervous about it.” Lotte asks her. 

“I think I’m still nervous.” she lies a little. “But not for the same reasons I was yesterday.” 

“Meaning?” Sucy asks. 

“I…” Akko looks away for a couple of seconds. “When I was on my way to the studio, I met someone who is coming to the party tonight. And I told them to watch my performance.” 

“You did what?” Sucy deadpans. 

“I know it’s very sudden and I’m not like this at all.” Akko starts rambling. “But there was something about her that made me want to talk to her. And when we started talking… Something came over me and made me tell her I was performing tonight.” 

“Akko, that’s wonderful news! And so so romantic!” Lotte yells excitedly. 

“She’s a demigod like us.” Akko explains to them. “And you know me, I usually don’t act this way. But there was just something about her that made me want to get her attention.” 

Sucy chuckles. 

“Maybe you just met your soulmate.” she says and the moment she does she can see the way Akko freezes. 

“I… What?” 

“You mean you didn’t suspect as much?” Lotte asks her. “Why else would you be as nervous and excited about her seeing you dance?” 

Akko remains silent, considering everything that had happened the day before and connecting the dots together. 

“I think we just broke her.” Sucy murmurs. “Ame-No-Uzume will kill us.” 

Hearing her mother’s name makes her react. 

“Why didn’t she tell me?!” she exclaims and stares at her mother who was now also looking at her. 

_She knows…_ both think at the same time and Ame-No-Uzume gives her daughter a teasing wink. 

“Man, she just heard me babble about Diana and didn’t tell me a thing.” Akko groans. 

“Perhaps she thought it would be best for you to figure things out yourself?” Lotte suggests. “You know how gods have that extra eye that lets them see human connections and bonds?” 

“Don’t remind me about that.” Sucy groans. “Had to face the wrath of daddy Tapio when his daughter returned home from one of our dates and he could see she had fallen in love with me.” 

Lotte blushes. 

“He thought it was a prank organized by my father Sitan as revenge for some small conflict they had eons ago.” Sucy continues reminiscing. “Such an awkward first meeting between our families.” 

“Well, your father is known as the God of the Lower Worlds so maybe he thought you used a potion to charm his favorite daughter into your dark arms.” Akko jokes and gets a soft hit from Sucy. 

“Funny… I wanna see how you will do when you meet your soulmate’s parent. Not all gods get along. And, if this Diana is going to the party then most probably her parent will be there as well.” 

This makes Akko gulp. 

That’s right, not only did she have to impress Diana, but she also had to impress a god! 

What was she going to do?!

“Sucy! Don’t jinx her!” Lotte groans when she notices how her girlfriend’s comment got her friend all nervous. “Akko, you are the best dancer in all Japan. Performing is in your blood. And anyone that watches you becomes enthralled and charmed by your movements. We know you will be amazing. Don’t we, Sucy?” 

Sucy gulps at the way Lotte is staring at her, knowing that there was only one answer to give.

“Yes. Joking aside.” Sucy tells her seriously. “Don’t think about what this dance could mean. Just do what you usually do and think of the people who will be watching you perform. What you want them to take from your performance.” 

Sucy was right. It’s true that she wants Diana to watch her and for her to like her just as much as she did. But there were also other people who were attending the performance. And it was Akko’s duty, in respect for them, to perform to the best of her abilities. 

“You’re right Sucy! I will do my best regardless of who is there! And after I finish my dance, I will ask Diana out.” she promises to the amusement of her best friends and the god that had listened from the sidelines. 

Operation Diakko was a go. 

* * *

To say that Diana was now excited about the party would be an understatement. And she knew that she was being all obvious about her sudden interest in the event. After she had gotten home from her meeting with Akko, Diana had gone straight to her room to choose what she was going to wear. 

Usually choosing her clothes for these events was simple. But now that she knew that she wanted to dress up to impress the Japanese woman, it was making her panic and wonder if there was something in her closet that could get the job done. 

It made her panic enough to call her mom and ask for help, which had been an embarrassing but also fun experience. 

“Can I ask…” Bernadette says while taking out one of Diana’s dresses and showing it to her so she could decide. “Why the sudden change of heart? I know you accepted to attend the party because Athena begged you to.” she chuckles. “But now it’s almost as if you’re looking forward to it.’ 

Diana blushes and looks away, knowing she had always been an open book when it came to her emotions and intentions. 

“I may have met someone who made me look forward to the party.” she confesses because there’s no point in hiding it from her mom. 

“Really?” Bernadette smiles. “Then we must make sure you make a big impression.” she steps away from the closet and goes towards her own room. “I think I have something that will get the job done.”

Staring at herself on her mirror, Diana can’t help feeling insecure. True, she knew she was beautiful and that everyone turned around to look at her when she entered a room; but Akko was also incredibly beautiful. 

And Akko was a demigod herself so what could even make someone already familiar with beauty and attention to just stop and stare? 

“I’m back.” she hears her mother say and watches her come in with a beautiful pink suit on her arms. 

A suit, not a dress. 

Her mother notices her hesitation. 

“I know it’s not what you’re used to, but with the right hair styling and accessories I know you will look amazing in it.” she puts it on her arms. “Go try it on first before dismissing it?” she asks her with her ‘please do it for me eyes’ and Diana knows she can’t refuse her. 

Putting the pants, shirt and blazer on, Diana takes a look at herself on her bathroom mirror and she can’t help but be surprised at how well the suit looked on her. While it was a suit, the cut was fitting her perfectly and instead of making her look masculine it brought a different type of femininity out of her. 

She looked powerful and confident wearing it and she liked that. 

Putting heels on and moving her hair to the side, Diana knows she is definitely going to wear this tonight. Stepping out to get her mother to see the fit, she notices right away the knowing smile on her mother’s face. 

Diana really needed to work on her poker face. 

“So… What do you think?” Bernadette teases her a little. 

“I think this works.” Diana murmurs but then smiles. “Thank you for lending it to me, mom.” 

“I knew it would fit you so well!” the older woman says with joy. “Now we need to talk accessories and hair styling!” 

“I’m home!” both women hear Athena say from the living room. 

“In here.” Bernadette opens the door and they both see how Athena stops for a second because of the shock of seeing Diana looking like that and then smiling brightly. “Doesn’t she look wonderful?!” 

“She looks amazing!” Athena says happily and then does a quick circle around Diana to check the full look. “Please tell me you plan on wearing that suit tonight?” 

Diana nods in confirmation and this makes Athena gush. 

“You will be the talk of the ball! I’m certain of it! Not even Aphrodite’s children will get as much attention as you.” 

“Mom.” Diana says embarrassed but also happy at the compliments. 

“Though it makes me wonder why you’re suddenly so interested on the ball?” Athena asks her with a knowing smirk. 

She really can’t be that obvious, right?!

“Diana said there is someone at the ball she wishes to impress.” Bernadette adds with a chuckle. “I really hope it’s not that Hanbridge boy, though.” 

“It’s not.” Diana assuages them and sees the relief on both of their faces. “It’s someone else. And no.” she adds before her mother can ask. “I don’t think you know who they are because I only met them yesterday.” 

“You only met them yesterday and they made that big of an impression on you?” Athena asks curiously. 

This makes Diana stare at her mother instead. There was something about the way her mother had asked that question that made the younger woman focus on Athena’s words. She wasn’t surprised about the fact that she had met someone yesterday nor the fact that this person was a demigod. Usually her mother was pushy to get answers about fellow demigods and their parents. 

So why wasn’t she this time? 

“I know it’s strange.” Diana admits. “But there was just something about Akko that made me feel like I’ve known her for a long time. The moment I saw her I felt my heart skip a beat and when we started talking everything just clicked.” she stops talking when she realizes she told her mothers she was romantically interested on Akko. 

Bernadette smiles warmly. 

“I certainly know what you’re talking about. It was like that for me when I first met Athena.” she smiles at the brunette woman who blushes. “So this Akko is a demigod like you. I haven’t heard you talk about her before.”

“Her name is Akko Kagari and she is originally from Japan. She is part of the delegation of foreign gods that was invited to Zeus’ party.” she stares at Athena. “Have you heard of her?” 

Athena looks away and starts whistling. 

She _so_ had! 

“Oh dear.” Bernadette chuckles. “She definitely has.” 

Athena gives her an accusatory look. 

“I have heard of her.” Athena admits. “We gods know about all the children of all the different gods.” 

Diana stares at her mother, knowing that there was something else Athena wasn’t telling her.

And it all came back to the fact that her mother had not asked her Akko’s name earlier. 

Which meant that somehow her mother knew she met a demigod last night! 

And she also somehow knew that this demigod was Akko!

She knew!

“You knew!” Diana states to Bernadette’s surprise and Athena’s worry. “You knew I met Akko last night and that’s why you didn’t ask me her name earlier. Why you’re not that surprised about me getting suddenly interested on the ball!” 

Athena merely smiles at that. 

She had been caught and she knew it. 

“I mean, you know how with our eyes we can see it all. When you returned home last night, I saw that half of your soul was resonating.” 

“Half of my soul?” Diana asks confused. 

“When the first humans came into existence, they had a form different to the one they have today: They had four arms, four legs and a single head made of two faces. Their souls, hence, were one and they were perfectly matched for each other. Fearing their power, Zeus separated them, forever breaking that link and all future humans would be born with only a half of their soul.” Athena explains to her. 

Bernadette is also curiously listening to this story. 

“Humans can go their whole life without their half soul resonating. They can still make meaningful bonds and relationship and be happy. But there are others that are fortunate enough to meet their other half. And the moment they do, their souls recognize each other right away.” 

_Like what happened with me when I first saw Akko and grabbed her hand…_

_Does that mean then..?_

“Are you saying that Akko is my soulmate and you were able to see that?” Diana asks completely baffled. 

The scientist in her wanted to deny this, the mere abstracts of the concept her mother just told her clashing with her analytical mind. But then again, gods did exist. She was a demigod herself and she had felt it within her soul that moment her mother just told her about. 

“Sometimes it’s easy for demigods to forget how old and powerful we gods are.” Athena chuckles. “With no wars, no conflicts and our existences all being left as a myth, the supernatural aspect of our divinity is almost seen as an afterthought.” she smirks. “But all those tales and odysseys you children read in class about the gods and ancient greek heroes, while exaggerated at times, were in fact mostly true.” 

“Different times, different gods.” Diana murmurs. 

“Indeed.” Athena smiles. “So when I see that my daughter’s half soul is resonating, can you really blame me for being curious about it and wanting to find out the person responsible for it?” 

“You could have told me.” Diana mutters. 

“And invade your privacy in such a way? No dear, I was ready for when we would discuss it but I didn’t want to force you to discuss it until _you_ were ready.” 

“You still did invade her privacy by going to find the demigod darling.” Bernadette reminds her. 

“That was more for personal reasons than on Diana’s regard.” Athena admits. “For you see, Akko Kagari is the daughter of an old friend of mine. One that I had not seen in millennia. And last time we did see each other, we didn’t part on the best of terms. I went to meet with her to make sure our issues would not affect you two.” she chuckles. “We gods have very long memories and the last thing I wished was for your recently discovered bond to be affected by the mistakes of my past.” 

“Mom.” Diana says completely baffled. She was used to seeing her mother act all confident and proud, but it was rare for her to be humble in front of them. So for her to do all of this… 

“Thank you so much.” she hugs Athena tight. “For putting me first before your pride.” 

“Anything for you.” Athena promises her and they both feel Bernadette joining their hug. “Now then!” she steps away and pretends she had not teared up a little by smirking. “No time to waste! I made a bet with Ame-No-Uzume and I plan to win it!” 

_Of course she did…_ both Diana and Bernadette think bemusedly. 

“Wait…” Diana really listens to what her mother had just said. “You made a bet?! What kind of bet?!” 

“Oh, only that her daughter would be the first one left in complete shock the moment she saw you.” Athena winks. “So we need to do all we can to make sure you win!” 

_This was going to be a long evening…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned suit :)
> 
> https://s1.r29static.com/bin/entry/eee/720x864,85/2032399/image.webp


	4. A Surprising Performance and Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko are finally at the ball. Now all they have to do is wait for Akko's performance to be done so they can talk. 
> 
> But boy was Diana not prepared for Akko's performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song playing at the ball
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LZrUop6lNQ

Even though Akko had said to herself that she was not going to get nervous about tonight, the moment she stepped into the ballroom with her mom and the foreign delegation of gods and demigods, all Akko wanted to do was bolt and run back to the hotel. 

Now that she knew that Diana could be her unmei no akai ito, she had gotten even more nervous than before because what if Diana didn’t like her the same way she did? 

What if it was all a big misunderstanding? 

Taking a deep breath when she felt her mother push her forward, Akko bowed in front of the Greek gods who were smiling politely at her. 

“We are looking forward to your performance later tonight.” Zeus tells her kindly. 

“Thank you, I hope you all enjoy it.” she says respectfully. 

“From what we’ve heard of you, Miss Kagari, I’m confident we will.” a regal woman tells her with a smile on her face. 

A woman who looked a little like Diana!

“Ame-no-Uzume, it has certainly been a while.” the woman turns to address her mother who changes her polite smile to her real smile. 

Her mother knew and liked the Greek goddess! 

“Athena, it is great to see you.” her mother says. “You haven’t changed at all.” 

“Neither have you.” Athena replies. “And it’s certainly nice to meet your daughter.” she addresses Akko. “From my understanding, you are quite the talented performer, Miss Kagari.” 

Akko blushes because what else can she do when she’s being complimented by Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. 

“Thank you.” she whispers. 

Athena and Ame-no-Uzume chuckle. 

“I wish my daughter were here so I could introduce her to you.” Athena says after a moment. “But she was finishing getting ready and will be arriving with her mother just in time for your performance.” she winks at Akko. “Last thing I would want is for Diana to miss it.” she finishes with a knowing smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” she leaves them and all Akko can do is gulp and look shocked to her own mother’s amusement. 

“That Athena…” Ame-No-Uzume says amused. “Well, it seems like the cat’s out of the bag.” 

“What do you mean the cat’s out of the bag?! How does she even know I met Diana?!” she stares at her mother and realizes she knows the answer to her own question. “She’s the person you saw last night.” 

Ame-No-Uzume nods. 

“Athena found out from her own daughter that she met you and so she came to see me.” her mother tells her. “And, Athena and I have some history with each other. We wanted to clear things up for a while and you two gave us the opportunity to do so.” 

“Wait, then if you didn’t tell Athena about me then how did she know?” 

“The same way I knew.” Ame-No-Uzume explains. “She probably saw Diana’s half soul resonate and followed its light to you and me.” 

“I… I don’t understand what that means mom.” Akko admits. 

“Just like we have our soulmate story, so do the Greeks. To them, it’s the half soul. And, when Diana returned home after meeting you, Athena noticed it resonating. So she followed it to us. After that, and the conversation you and I had earlier, it wasn’t difficult to put the dots together.” 

“I see…” Akko chuckles but then bolts at what that meant. “Wait, does that mean then that Diana also sees me the same way?!” she asks hopefully. 

Ame-No-Uzume chuckles and nods in confirmation. 

“If Athena was able to find us that way then yes. But just like I told you what the unmei no akai ito means then Athena must have had the half soul discussion with Diana.” 

“So we both know.” Akko whispers. “Where would that leave us?” she looks at her mother in hopes of an answer to her question. 

“Only Diana and you can answer that. But know that Athena and I will fully support you.” 

“That means a lot.” she hugs her mother. “And I want to talk to Diana. I know it seems like we are predestined to be together and stuff, but what if she doesn’t want that?” 

Before Ame-No-Uzume can answer her, they both hear a commotion on the entrance to the ballroom, making both Japanese women turn around to see what was going on. 

The moment they do, Akko feels like her heart will burst out of her chest. 

Diana was making her way inside the ballroom and she looked incredible. Akko had expected the blonde woman to wear a dress but instead she was rocking a pink suit and Akko was trying her best to not faint at the sight of it. 

There was just something about the way Diana was confidently and happily making her way around the crowds that made Akko realize that all the worries and questions she had about their relationship could wait. They were soulmates, so what? To Akko, that didn’t change the wish she had of getting to know Diana. 

It only made that wish to get closer to her even bigger. 

And the only way to make that happen was by taking the first step and talking about it. 

Determined to speak to the blonde woman, Akko is stopped by her mother who gives her a soft smile. 

“As much as I would like to let you go talk to Diana, you barely have enough time to get ready for your performance.” she shows her the time. “Afterwards?” 

Akko pouts but knows her mother is right. As much as she wanted to talk to the blonde woman, she needed to get dressed and ready. 

“Besides…” Ame-No-Uzume adds. “Wouldn’t it be something for her to see you for the first time tonight in your performance dress?” she winks knowingly at Akko and pushes her towards her attendants who were waiting for the younger brunette. “Now go get ready!” she says and watches them take Akko away. 

_Don’t think you’re going to win this bet Athena…_

* * *

Diana didn’t expect to be the talk of the ball. But the moment she stepped in with her mom on her side, the blonde could sense everyone’s eyes on her. She could also hear the murmurs of how beautiful and regal she looked and it took everything she had to not roll her eyes at the silliness of the moment. 

She knew her mother could sense her discomfort and could see her chuckling next to her. 

“It’s not funny.” Diana murmurs. “You know how much I dislike being the center of attention.” 

“I know dear, but can you really blame them? You look dashing tonight.” Bernadette smirks. “I’m happy we decided to go with the loose hair and not a ponytail. It makes the suit still look powerful but it also lets you show your beautiful hair.” 

Diana blushes. 

“You know why I’m doing this.” she whispers. “And it’s not to get everyone’s eyes on me.” 

“Just some very specific ones.” Athena interrupts them with a bright smile. “My two favorite people have arrived.” she hugs them tight. 

“That was meant to be a secret.” Diana admonishes her mom while looking around to her mothers’ amusement. 

“Akko had to go prepare for her performance.” they hear a beautiful woman with black hair say to them with a bright smile. “Though trust me, she almost fainted when she saw you walk in.” she gives her mother Athena a teasing smile. “Had me worried about our bet there for a second.” 

_A bet._

Then this must be...

“Oh, but I’m being so rude, forgive me. My name is Ame-No-Uzume and I’m Akko’s mother. Pleasure to meet you both.” 

“Pleasure is ours.” Diana says and bows politely. 

“Athena has told me a lot about you.” Bernadette smiles. 

“I hope only the good things.” Ame-No-Uzume chuckles. “Also, a little head’s up about Diana’s wardrobe choice would have been nice to have.” 

“I didn’t know!” Athena promises.

“Ehem.” Diana reminds them she’s there. 

“Sorry, we are just happy for you both.” Ame-No-Uzume explains. “But that doesn’t mean we want to pressure you two.” 

Athena nods in agreement. 

“What do you mean pressure us?” Diana asks. 

“Just because it seems like you two are soulmates, that doesn’t mean you have to be together.” her mother explains. “You have a choice.” 

“But why not choose the person that was predestined to be with me and that seems to know me so well?” Diana asks honestly and this makes the two goddesses stare at each other in surprise but then burst into laughter. 

“It seems like we were worried about nothing then.” Ame-No-Uzume says. “Usually humans fight against the idea of soulmates and destiny. So we thought you two wouldn’t be too comfortable with it.” 

“I can understand that. But we also aren’t completely human, are we?” Diana explains. “If we already accept that we are demigods and gods exist, why not accept soulmates?” 

“Diana has always been very logical with her thinking.” Bernadette chuckles. 

“My Akko pretty much said the same thing.” 

_She did…_ Diana thinks happily and is going to ask Ame-No-Uzume about it but they’re interrupted by the lights becoming dimmer. 

“It seems like the show is about to start.” Ame-No-Uzume says happily. “How about we go take out seats?” she pulls Diana with her and she can see her mothers walking hand in hand to the first row. 

Wait, she was also sitting on the first row? Demigods usually sat with each other behind the gods but it seemed like Ame-No-Uzume wanted her to sit next to the Japanese goddess herself. 

“I think it’s only fair that you get to see Akko’s performance from the best seat in the house, right?” Ame-No-Uzume gives her a dashing smile. 

“I…” 

“As a performer myself, I want everyone to see how great my daughter is at what she does. As a mother, I specifically want _you_ to see how wonderful my Akko is.” 

Would it be rude to say that she already knows how wonderful Akko is? That a part of her soul already knows? 

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to answer the Japanese goddess because the lights turn completely off, letting everyone know that the performance was about to begin. 

**_Play song here…_ **

When the music starts to play, Diana can see the curtains opening and a small group of dancers already in place at the main stage. Looking quickly, the blonde realizes that Akko is not in that group. Watching them move from side to side in perfect synchronization, Diana starts getting absorbed into the dance. 

The dancers were divided in two groups, the first wearing blue kimonos and the later red ones. While the blue group was at the center, the red group was flanking the sides, the four sections dancing between them and hypnotizing the audience with their movements and quickness. In fact, there was so much going on that Diana couldn’t stay focused on one specific dancer.

But just as it was starting to become too overwhelming, the music slowed down and the dancers moved to the side, leaving the center stage empty. In fact, the change was quite abrupt that Diana could see how the audience reacted to the action. Yet, just as it was starting to get too silent, the music changed beat again and they all gasped when a woman gracefully made her way to the center of the stage, her steps and actions forcing all that saw her to remain silent. 

Speechless, Diana can only watch in complete awe how said woman was moving from side to side, her steps and movements a true work of art. And, although the dancer was wearing a veil to hide her features, there was something in the way she moved and the electricity of her actions that resonated with Diana. 

It felt so familiar to her that when she saw the woman stop and stare at the audience, she knew that the person that was in front of her dancing her heart out was Akko. 

And she was the most spectacular thing Diana had ever seen. 

_“Life is short._

_Love on, girl._

_With your restless heart._

_What is it you’re singing?_

_Yosakoi, yosakoi.”_

Forget that, Akko was beyond any words that Diana could come up with. The way she sang those words and the intent with which she enunciated every word, it was as if she was singing specifically to Diana. 

Once Akko was done singing the first time, she saw her take out her veil, the kimono being switched to a lighter one with the help of the other dancers. And, as Akko kept moving to the beat of the violin, Diana could sense the happiness and determination with which the brunette performed. 

“ _If you close your eyes, half asleep._

_The traces of tears along your cheeks.”_

The more emotional the song got, the more Akko performed to it, making the audience feel with her all the sadness and desperation she felt. And, even though she couldn’t understand what it was exactly that Akko was singing, a part of her knew that it was about longing and love. 

Just as the music got to its climax, all movement on stage stopped, including Akko who remained on the ground, looking down. 

And, just like it happened when the rhythm was changed the first time, the audience yet again couldn’t help but gasp when the music became quicker and Akko disappeared between the dancers, her movements being hidden from the crowd by the performers who kept moving and running around the stage in rapid succession. 

_“The meeting and parting of people is like festival fireworks._

_But though we may part, our meeting is fate._

_Once in a lifetime Tokyo Hanabi.”_

As these words are said, the dancers move and Diana gasps with the crowd when she sees that Akko’s wardrobe has changed yet again, it resembling something out of a Japanese fairytale. 

_She’s spectacular…_ Diana can’t stop herself from thinking as she watches Akko move, jump, laugh and dance from side to side, all her movements and actions done with purpose and determination. And, unlike the first time where she danced alone, Akko was now dancing with the other dancers, who were using umbrellas and were creating shapes with them. 

_“Reverberating in the sky._

_The song of Time plays forever._

_Double cherry blossoms decorate this world then scatter._

_For in the distance sparkling like stars._

_Now, go beyond time.”_

The moment Akko finishes singing those words, the dancers and her stop moving around, the ballroom left in complete silence and shock at the performance they had just seen. 

Staring at Akko and seeing her stare right back at her, Diana for the very first time in her adult life goes ahead and starts yelling and clapping, the room joining her the moment they get over their shock of seeing Diana Cavendish be so excited about something. 

Not caring about the others or the amused expressions their mothers would have, Diana and Akko just look at each other, speaking without words their deep admiration and appreciation for each other. 

Watching Akko and the dancers bow in thanks and leave the stage, Diana knows she can’t hide her desperation to follow the brunette woman to the goddess sitting next to her. 

Embarrassed about her actions, she turns around to apologize but all she sees on the Japanese woman’s face is a kind smile. 

“Akko usually takes her time when changing. So why not meet her at the back?” Ame-No-Uzume proposes knowingly and it’s all Diana needs to stand up and walk away from the goddess. 

She _needed_ to talk with Akko now more than ever. 

* * *

Once the curtains went back down, Akko felt herself let loose and take a deep breath for the first time since the performance started. Knowing she had danced her best and left it all on the stage, the brunette felt very proud. 

“You were amazing!” Akko says to the dancers that had performed with her. “I almost missed my queue because I was watching you all!” 

They chuckle and congratulate her in return, the words bringing a smile out of Akko because she knew how much they meant it. 

“Akko!” she hears two familiar voices calling her and turns around to see Sucy and Lotte coming her way with bright smiles on their faces. 

“How was it?” she asks them, knowing her friends would tell her the truth no matter what. 

“You were incredible!” Lotte gushes. “I’ve seen this performance a couple of times already, but this time there was just something about it that made you shine more than ever.” 

Sucy nods. 

“Almost as if you were doing this with someone in mind.” the pink-haired woman tells her knowingly and this makes Akko blush. 

“That’s right! You said she was coming today. Did she see the performance?” 

Akko nods and is ready to tell them about it when she hears the door open again and all thoughts about the performance and seeing Diana there just completely stop. 

Because right in front of her was standing Diana herself. 

Noticing that her friend was no longer paying attention to them, Sucy and Lotte turn to stare at what had made Akko stop talking and notice a blonde woman with a pink suit watching Akko just as intently as the brunette was watching her. 

_This has to be her soulmate…_ the two think at the same time and give each other a knowing look. 

“I just realized that I forgot something back in my seat.” Lotte chuckles. “Sucy could you come with me to pick it up?” 

“Sure thing.” Sucy says and watches Lotte walk away. Getting close to Akko, she wishes her good luck and follows her girlfriend out, hoping her friend can share her feelings and emotions. 

Once Lotte and Sucy were gone, Akko and Diana just stared at each other, both of them speechless at the fact that they were finally face to face. 

After learning that they were probably soulmates, why was it that now that they could talk they were incapable of saying a word? 

“I…” Akko starts saying. 

“You were amazing!” Diana says at the same time and both demigods chuckle. 

“Thank you.” the brunette looks down. “I saw you earlier and wanted to say hi but I had to go change.” 

“Your mom told me that.” 

“You mean you’ve met my mother?” Akko groans. “Whatever she told you, don’t believe her.” she murmurs embarrassed to Diana’s amusement. 

“She really loves you.” Diana smiles and knows she said the right thing when Akko looks up at her thankfully. 

“She really does. And so does your mom.” Akko smirks when she notices that now Diana is the one embarrassed. 

“I assume you’ve met her already as well.”

Akko nods. 

“I… For the first time in a while I find myself incapable of expressing what I want to.” Diana admits and sees the relief her words have on Akko. 

The brunette was just as nervous and excited about this conversation as she was. And to know this made the blonde demigod already feel way better. 

“Me too.” Akko tells her with a soft smile. “But I am happy I get to see you again, Diana.” 

“And I’m happy I got to see you dance. You were incredible, Akko. I couldn’t keep my eyes away from you.” 

This statement makes Akko blush. 

“I was the same when I saw you walk in.” she whispers and now Diana is blushing as well. “And, I have so many things I want to ask and say to you.” she takes a deep breath. “But the most important question that I can think of is: What does this mean for us?” she stares at Diana. “The fact that we are soulmates.” 

Diana thinks about this. 

The logical part of her was telling her that the theory behind soulmates was hard to believe. That you just couldn’t know right away if you were compatible with a person or not. It took time, effort and dedication. 

But she also couldn’t deny what she felt when she first touched Akko’s hand. What she just felt when she saw her dance. 

What she’s feeling now as the two are staring at each other. 

She wants to feel so much more. 

“I…” Diana starts saying. “I feel it too. I felt it when we first met and I felt it again tonight.” 

“As if my soul was calling out to yours.” Akko adds. 

“And you were calling back to me.” Diana finishes with a warm smile. “I heard your voice, Akko.” 

“And I heard yours, Diana.” Akko gets closer and grabs Diana’s hands. “But that still doesn’t answer my question.” 

“It doesn’t.” the blonde woman chuckles. “We both have our own lives. And I can’t ask you to change yours just like you wouldn’t ask me to change mine.” 

Akko nods and squeezes Diana’s hands a little tighter.

Nevertheless, before they can add anything else, the two hear the door to Akko’s dressing room opening, Athena and Ame-No-Uzume falling right in. 

The two had listened in on the conversation and had been caught red-handed. 

“Well…” Athena stands up chuckling and lends a hand to Ame-No-Azume. “What a coincidence to find the two of you here.” 

Diana and Akko simply stare at them. 

“Yeah, we wanted to congratulate Akko.” Ame-No-Uzume adds. 

“You two were snooping.” Akko accuses them. 

“We would never.” both goddesses say at the same time.

“You were.” Diana reiterates. “And you got caught.” she chuckles. 

“Fine.” Athena admits. “We were listening.” 

“But only because we have news for you.” Ame-No-Uzume says excitedly. “That was our real motive for coming here even though we knew the two of you would be talking.” 

“Yes. And trust me, you will think we are the best parents ever when we tell you why we interrupted you.” Athena smirks. “Because Ame-No-Uzume and I are now looking at two of the new official representatives of the Mythos Committee.” 

_At the what?,_ Diana and Akko think at the same time. 

“You see, Zeus was very satisfied with the performance and ball we had today. And so were the other gods.” Ame-No-Uzume explains. “This was a test to see how it would be like to have gods from different regions interact with one another. We tried this in the past, but it usually ended in war and destruction.” 

Diana and Akko flinch at that. 

“But this event, and the way it revolved around our children, was what we needed to actually talk and discuss things. It led to a peaceful and productive summit. One that we believe, if the conditions are repeated, can be done in other places.” Athena smiles. “Hence, all the gods of this summit have agreed to choose one of their children and assign them as their representative. You will travel around the world to attend other meetings and improve multicultural relationships between the different gods of the world.” 

“But what about our jobs?” Diana asks.

“Of course, it all comes down to what you two would like to do. We would never force you.” Ame-No-Uzume adds. “And this position is not permanent. Nor does it require you to abandon your jobs. The events would be like this one, meaning they would only last a week at a time.” 

“But even with that position…” Akko says. “Diana would still be in England and I would be in Japan.” 

Ame-No-Uzume smiles at that. 

“You know darling…” she holds her hand. “You don’t need to live in Japan to be a successful performer. With the talent you have, you will be able to succeed anywhere.” she smirks. “Besides, weren’t you saying that you wanted a new challenge?”

Akko smiles brightly at this, knowing that if her mother was telling her this, it meant she had her approval and blessing to move. 

“You don’t have to give us your answer right away.” Athena tells them. “We just want you to think about it. And no matter the answer, we love and support you.” she opens the door and leaves with Ame-No-Uzume following her. 

Staring at Diana, Akko can see how this new proposal was weighing on her. 

And honestly, it should have been like that for Akko as well. But with what her mother had said, and the realness of the situation with Diana being a doctor, the choice she had to make was a simple one. 

She wanted to be around Diana. 

“Before I came here to perform, I was experiencing a slump back in Japan. I was still performing, but it felt like a chore. Like an obligation. And although most people didn’t notice a difference, the ones closest to me did. My mom specifically.” she closes her eyes. “To be honest with you, I had thought about taking some time off. To try to find myself and my purpose for dancing.” 

“Oh Akko…” Diana says sadly. 

To think that the brunette woman who had captivated her heart had felt so sad and unmotivated about her dancing. 

It was hard to believe. 

“I thought this one was going to be my last performance and then I was going to announce my retirement.” Akko looks up. “I hadn’t even told my mom those were my plans. I didn’t want to burden her with my problems.” she admits. “So imagine my surprise when I come to England, expecting this performance to be my last one, and meet you, Diana Cavendish.” 

Diana remains silent, knowing Akko wasn’t done yet with what she wanted to say. 

“Meeting you made me feel like dancing again.” Akko smiles at her. “It sounds cliche and cheesy, but it’s the truth. And I know that if I stay here, I will become a better dancer than the one I am today.” 

“But I can’t ask you to do that.” Diana says worriedly. “To move your life away to come to a country you don’t know. Besides, you can’t say you’re not doing it solely because of your career. You’re also doing it because of me.” 

Akko nods. 

“So what if you move here and we realize that this…” she points at the two of them. “Doesn’t work out? What if you get to know me and realize I’m not the person you think I am?” 

Akko chuckles at this statement. 

“Isn’t that the point of getting to know someone though? To learn how they are. What they like and don’t like. What their favorite food is. Their favorite music. Their dreams and fears.” she grabs Diana’s hands. “Just because we are soulmates, that doesn’t mean we will already have all the answers.”

“Then what does it mean?” Diana asks softly. “To be soulmates.” 

“It means whatever we want it to mean.” the brunette laughs. “And what it made me want to do is to get to know you, Diana. That is…” she looks down in embarrassment. “If you would be okay with it.” 

“Be okay with it?” Diana hugs Akko tight. “I would be ecstatic about it.” she steps away from Akko to look at her. “With you… With you I want to try.” 

“So do I.” she hugs the blonde tighter. 

And that was enough for the two demigods. 

For now… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kay and Py for helping me come up with the title and brainstorming with me. You're the best!


End file.
